Edo Tensei Naruto
by reddevil1
Summary: What if narutos parents didn't die the night of sealing but ignored him for his younger sister for kyuubi so he left and is later revived along with Madara by the Edo tensei.
1. Chapter 1

**EDO TENSEI NARUTO**

It was the fourth great ninja war battles raging across the land, currently the shinobi alliance was in the desert fighing the re-animated kages with gaara, Natsumi uzumaki namikaze, Kushina uzumaki and Minato namikzae this was the family of naruto uzumaki namikaze.

You may be wondering where exactly is naruto well you see his own family ignored him for his sister because she had the kyuubi sealed inside her when it attacked konoha, thinking that she needed training to harness the beasts chakara they simply forgot about there son thinking he was not important and that left a gap in narutos heart that steadily built until he couldn't take it anymore and simply left konoha.

He trained constantly with no one knowing about his skills reaching a unheared of level of anbu captain at age 10, he was a fuinjitsu master, a jutsu powerhouse and a kenjutsu prodigy.

He left to make a name for himself so he went to kiri to help the rebels with the bloodline purges making a name for himself in the bingo book called " **the red mirage**" named after his red blade and hair and his speed that made people believe they were simply seeing things when he fought.

A week after he left his family they finally found out about his disappearance and were devastated finally realizing what they were doing to him they went into depression Minato would drown himself in his paperwork in hopes to ease his pain. Kushina would help train their daughter harder to try to forget her failures as a parent and uzumaki after all their rule was to "**never betray your own blood**" and Natsumi to get strong enough to bring her brother back and to earn his forgiveness.

While wondering naruto came across an organization called akatsuki he found out they were after the jinchuuriki to extract the beasts killing their hosts, they even tried recruiting him being an S-class missing nin he fitted the bill and was offered a place he declined but akatsuki could not let information of their goals escape so they had to kill him, he fought hard and long but in the end he fell but not before taking out deidara sasori and 3 of kakuzas hearts swearing he will return some day before sealing his sword into a seal of his creation so no one will be able to use it and putting into himself disappearing from the world with no body even knowing he died.

And so here they are in the desert fighting, the kages have been sealed away by gaara and the alliance with Natsumi defeating the raikage but what they didn't see is muu summoning two coffins on top of the rocky cliffs one was a tall man with long black hair, red armour, a gunbai, and two red eyes with 3 tomoe in each eye radiating power and wisdom.

The second one had long red flowing hair that reached to his lower back with a sleeveless red vest with black fur on the neckline with the kanji for mirage on his left pectoral and red on his right, black anbu style pants and a black sash with a red dragon on it similar to the fire guardians black sandals and a magatama necklace and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen his right arm had a summoning tattoo of a red sword 'the seal he used on himself' and the uzumaki symbol on left shoulder in black.

These two men were none other than uchiha madara the most powerful uchiha in history and naruto uzumaki namikaze the older sibling to natsumi the saviour of kiri and one of the top 3 fastest ninja alive or was since he's now dead, his father and the current raikage being the others, the shinobi alliance and the kages we're gazing at the cliffs edge seeing three figures.

"Madara uchiha" oonoki says while the alliance gasps in shock

"Naruto-sama!" shouted the kiri shinobi not believing he died and is being used as a puppet.

The alliance were currently in various levels of shock for minato kushina and natsumi they were in denial that their son/brother was dead and is merely a puppet while the rest are scared of these two powerhouse shinobi.

"It would appear that we've been brought back by that accursed jutsu but if it means I can see you in your prime I think I can handle it" said naruto gazing at Madara as he snaps his eyes to the red haired teen shocked by the strength this teenager has within himself.

"what is going on here, edo tensei was not part of the plan" Madara states looking over at the gathered army.

"I have summoned you since Nagato betrayed you Madara" say kabuto in muu's body, switching his sights to naruto he says "but you on the other hand are more psychological warfare but you are strong as well."

'he thinks so lowly of me to even think he would be able to control either of us is madness but I'll play along for now after all my ex-family are down there and that could be entertaining.' thought naruto hiding his smirk.

With the alliance.

"Naruto as in your son naruto, minato?" asked oonoki.

Minato said nothing as he stared at his son not quite believing his own boy died and he didn't even get to say sorry to hug his son to beg for forgiveness, he hung his head in despair while silent tears dropped to the hot sand below.

"so-sochi-kun…..it can't be" kushina was openly crying at this point thinking that she will never be able to have a full family ever again, she wasn't with him in his life in konoha and she can never be again because of his obvious death at this point, what kind of mother was she that because of their failures their baby boy had to even die alone.

Natsumi eyes were wide open in shock her mouth hung open, she dropped to her knees just staring at the person she worked so hard to bring home but it was all for nothing as it seems that either he will be sealed and forever be locked away from them or they will die and the results end the same.

Many of the shinobi felt for them seeing as how they will have to fight their own son, the kiri shinobis not so much as they have heard about his life in konoha but even still fighting your own son was saddening even if they might've deserved it.

Gaara trying to end this as quickly as possible sent a wave of sand at the three dead shinobi in an attempt to cover them muu jumps back and disappears while Madara jumps down into the sand while naruto seems to just stand there and let the sand encase him.

"**Sabaku Sousou**: **(desert funeral).." **gaara started until he saw naruto appear in front of him punching him so fast his sand shield had no chance of protecting him as he rolled back into the allied shinobi and slowly stood up.

Naruto smirked but said nothing watching as Madara ran full-speed into the opposing army totally massacring them the sheer carnage was awe inspiring from the distance that he didn't even notice a yellow flash next to him slamming a rasengan into his ribs blasting him into the sand.

'got careless for a second there' thought naruto as he stood up looking at the man behind that attack seeing a man he really wished he never saw again his father, "_minato namikaze_…" naruto stated voice laced with venom that made even gaara flinch.

"S-son what happened?. Why are you dead I never heard anything about you dieing even Jiraya didn't find anything" asked minato with a hurt look on his face even though he knows he deserves it hearing that much venom broke his heart.

Kushina and Natsumi arrives next to Minato not a second after he finished that sentence determined to put their missing family member back in peace after having a near breakdown.

"_Well oh great one _I was minding my own business until suddenly Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzas and that immortal freak Hidan appeared and asked me to join their cause after hearing their goal and declining I was a liability that needed to be put down I took down two of them before I fell. And it seems that even though I died they still got me to work for them quite a tale…_no_?" asked naruto sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I…see.." said minato too pained to reply hearing how his son died but also proud of how he took down two S-class missing nin and while fighting another two of them.

"We're going to save you from being a puppet and let you rest in peace once and for all onii-chan!" fire blazing in her eyes dead set on completing her goal to repent for failing her previous one.

"That's right we won't let you be controlled any longer sochi-kun!" kushina shouts the same fire in her eyes as her daughters.

Laughter could be heard across the battlefield everyone stopped, hell even Madara stopped it was hollow the pain in that laugh was clear as day and it seemed the world was waiting on a reply because you could hear a pin drop.

"….controlled?….who says I'm being controlled maybe I can escape this jutsu whenever I feel like it after all I am an uzumaki seal master something of this calibre is Childs play…wouldn't you agree Madara" asked naruto to the uchiha legend across the field.

"Oh quite this level is pathetic they gave us all our power when they revived us I'm simply staying like this because I feel like it." replied the uchiha with that award winning smirk.

"And now you see I'm not just here because I'm forced to be….I'm here because I also want to be." smirking viciously at his "family" as they gasped in shock at him as he jumped besides Madara.

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" ****(fire style: Great Fire Annihilation) **shouted Madara.

"**Fūton: Senpūken!" ****(wind style: Whirlwind Fist) **shouted naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation) **shouted Madara.

"**Fūton: Senpūken!"****: (****Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist) **shouted Naruto.

Madara and Narutos calibration created a gigantic wide scale fire wall of destruction that left the alliance gaping and frozen in shock, the kiri shinobi however were quick to blast the fire with an equally large wall of water causing a thick steam to settle over the battlefield.

The sounds of sword strikes could be heard across the battle but with the steam similar to the silent killing technique they really couldn't do anything, when the steam did disperse people backed up immediately realizing the danger.

The danger being Naruto with his sword summoned from his summoning tattoo on his arm holding it loosely by his side with around 20 shinobi most likely dead or dieing.

The sword itself was a blood red katana with a shurikan shaped pummel, black and gold hilt with a flowing red tassel on the end. This was one of the phew remaining Uzumaki blades left in existence the blade itself was called **"Benihime": (Crimson Princess) **and was said to be able to create barriers out of pure energy or shoot it to slice its opponents into pieces.

His kenjutsu style was unique in that it hadn't been used since the clan wars, when Naruto was younger he found a scroll detailing this style in a hidden location, the stance itself was called **"****Ten no ryū no sutansu": (Heavenly Dragon Stance).**

Before Naruto could continue his father flashed him and the rest of his family in front of him and jumped into combat with Minato throwing his three pronged kunai at Narutos head he quickly grabbed it and threw it into the alliance so when he flashed he appeared no where near him, Natsumi threw a rasenshurikan powered by sage mode at him while Kushinas chakara chains attempted to catch impale him had it not been an afterimage, he quickly appeared in front of his sister delivering a devastating kick to her chin sending her high in the air where he appeared underneath her grabbing her ankles and spinning throwing her into the ground hard had it not been for Minato appearing the catch her at the last second she probably wouldn't be in the battle anymore even with her healing.

"I expected more from the _star child…_if this is what I was missing all those years I'm glad I left." stated Naruto in amused voice.

"Why….why are you fighting against us if you can break Kabutos control anytime you want Naruto!" shouted Kushina anger and sadness evident in her eyes.

"Because…this Is your punishment if it was ever easy it wouldn't exactly be called punishment now would it, this is for all those years your forgot about me your own son! I may not agree with Akatsuki goals but I can be sure of one thing if it means giving you three a reality check then I'm sure as hell going to do it before dealing with them." said Naruto with a grin splitting his face.

"So…. _get ready_ it's time to show you what happens…. WHEN YOU MESS WITH AN UZUMAKI! " Naruto screamed as he released his KI, gripping his sword with both hands and raising it above his head he shouted. **"Ten no ryū wa gōon": (Heavenly Dragons Roar) **slashing as hard as he could downwards he sent a massive explosion of wind at the alliance exploding on impact the sound of a creatures roar could be heard for miles.

"Kids good, maybe there is a shinobi that I can compete with in this age I hope he can give me a good battle whenever we do fight though cause I'm looking forward to it" said Madara whistling in praise to the impressive show of swordsmanship.

Just before he could carry on his assault he saw a lava ball heading straight towards him he was about to jump out of the way until he realised he couldn't move quickly looking down he saw his feet were captured in sand cursing mentally he pointed his sword at the incoming attack and said in a deadly calm voice **"Scream Benihime"** sending a crimson barrier in front of himself shielding himself from harm.

Escaping the sand and jumping once more beside Madara they waited patiently until the attackers we're revealed and when they were was everybody surprised….well except the ever stoic uchiha all he did was raise an eyebrow.

The attackers just so happened to be A the Raikage, Mei the Mizukage, Oonoki the Tsuchikage, Gaara the Kazekage, Tsunade of the Sannin, Jiraya of the Sannin and of course his blasted family.

'man what are they cockroaches it's like my attack didn't even hit them' thought Naruto with a rain cloud over his head crouching making circles in the sand muttering it's not fair, seeing this everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at pathetic display even Madara.

'Is he bi-polar' was the major through running through their heads.

"Who are they…I only recognize Oonoki the rest I'm unfamiliar with." asked Madara

"They are the five Kages along with two of the Sannin also Kage level shinobi." stated Naruto seeing Madara give a rare grin of anticipation.

"Well this certainly is a surprise the Kages working together to stop a common enemy, something like that wouldn't of happened in my day…perhaps they can give me a good dance." said Madara if it wasn't for his stoic face you'd think he'd be smiling.

Gripping his sword tightly they charged into the fray at anbu level speed Naruto clashing swords with Kushina using his superior speed to avoid his sisters attacks and Minatos annoying kunai while Madara was having his fun with the Kages and the Sannin.

"**Chakara Chains Barrier" **shouted Kushina sealing off a major section of the battlefield so nobody can interfere, after all this is a family matter she thought in her mind.

"Very impressive no matter how many times you see it, those chains of yours just don't get old" praised Naruto to Kushina

"Thank you sochi-kun now we won't be disturbed" said Kushina not noticing the small twitch Naruto did when he heard sochi-kun

'she still thinks I'm just going to forgive and forget, I may not kill them but I'm sure as hell not going forgive them and be a happy family again they had that chance and ruined it.' thought Naruto while dodging his mothers chains.

Naruto slashes at Kushina their sword strikes are just blurs to anyone watching, he kicks her in the stomach sending her 20 yards back, spins round and grabs his sisters wrist slamming her rasengan into the ground throwing her in the air he shouts **"****Fūton: Daitoppa" : (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) **blowing her into the barrier knocking the wind out of her.

Minato flashes in front of his son in an attempt to place a seal on him but naruto disappears and appears above him holding his sword down as he manages to flash away just in time as the sword pierces the sand naruto lands on his handle crouching.

"Since we're here and all you know as a family" Naruto says with sarcasm

"Why don't you tell me the reason you forgot you had two children I mean I got nothing but time seeing as how I'm dead" said Naruto with a deadly calm voice.

"S-son we didn't do it purposely we just wanted your sister to be safe with kyuubis chakara and I guess it spiralled down to the point where we detached ourselves from you we're so sorry even if you don't accept that we are." said Minato with a sad smile of his face.

"It's true I'm sorry for failing you as a parent sochi-kun me being the previous jinchuuriki of kyuubi I understood the dangers of its chakara and I didn't want that to happen to anyone else that I forgot to focus on my other baby" said Kushina with un-fallen tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I took all of Kaa-san and Tou-sans time away from you onii-chan If I could go back I would and change everything so we would be a family again." said Natsumi also crying.

Naruto just closed his eyes but keeping his sensing ability active just in case and sensed they we're telling the truth he started seeing his first two years before Natsumi was born and how fun it was how everyone would smile and go eat ramen a lot of ramen that broke his dads wallet while he cried crocodile tears he and Kushina would laugh, he shook those thoughts out of his head but couldn't keep just a small nearly unnoticeable smile of his face

He did however sense kyuubi chakara in another battlefield all the other bijuu minus Shukaku which is strange since his sisters right here isn't she, senseing closer he noticed that his sister he has been fighting chakara is different he spots something that's makes him face palm his sisters not even real, well least she can get these memories.

'How the hell did I not notice my sisters a bloody clone even if she put nearly all her chakara in it that's ridiculous' thought Naruto going into depression from not seeing that.

Opening his eyes he looked at his sister jumping of his sword and pulling it out of the sand he slowly walks towards them.

"I know all the dangers of the kyuubi chakara and while I can't say I forgive you for the pain I will at least say this, I understand why you did it" said Naruto in a serious voice.

"But to more important matters…..you could of told me I've been fighting a good damn **"blood clone!" **said Naruto pointing at Natsumi with an air of depression.

'Are all Uzumaki like this….' Minato thought while sweat dropping.

"How did you find out?" asked Natsumi to her brother

"Well maybe cause you have no evil in you or the fact that all of kyuubi chakara is in the other battlefield with all the other bijuu…." stated Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

"Did you just say that all the other bijuu are there!…." shouted Kushina to Naruto hoping she heard wrong

"Well all except Shukaku then yeah seems like Kakashi and Gai are there with her as well as the eight tails Jinchuuriki." said Naruto seeing Kushina calm down a bit but still nervous.

"What is Akatsukis main goal I only got to capture Jinchuuriki for their bijuu out of the messengers before I died…" Naruto asked curious to their end goal.

"They wish to capture all of the bijuu and re-make the ten-tails making the moon into a gigantic sharingan eye that will put the whole world into a genjutsu making a false peace." said Minato shivering at the thought of the ten tails knowing how much destruction the kyuubi made itself let alone the beast it was created from.

"Well that's…..unique I mean I've heard some crazy goals but that deserves a medal" said Naruto laughing a little bit at the stupid idea.

"Anyways I think it's time she dispelled herself because I think she will need that chakara" said Naruto in a various serious voice away from the slight banter from a moment ago.

"He's right Natsumi you will need it if you are fighting the other bijuu plus the fake Madara even if he isn't real he is still very strong and you will need everything to face him once we're done here we and the other Kages will join you." said Kushina putting her worries aside for now and believing in their daughter.

"Fine…but just know this I've said it before and I'll say one last time, I'm sorry onii-chan and I love you" said Natsumi before poofing into a small puddle of blood seeing Naruto close his eyes with a small twitch in the corners of his mouth just before she went.

"Well shell we carry on I may understand why you did it but you still need an ass kicking from me…." said Naruto with a smirk.

"I think that is only fair right honey." said Minato to Kushina while Kushina replies with a laugh and a nod.

Naruto speeds through hands seals shouting **"****Doton: Doryū Taiga": (Earth Style: Earth flow river) **sending a massive wave of mud at his parents they jump backwards to avoid the attack as his continues to press his attacks **"Doton: Doryūdan": ( Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet) **making a dragons head out of the mud with his mouth open preparing to shoot debris at them but Naruto doing one more set of hand seals shout **"Katon: Gōkakyū": (fire style: Great Fireball) **crashing the debris with the fire ball making medium size flaming meteorites that crash down on his parents location.

Kushina seeing this coming shields them with her chains as they are waiting for the gigantic explosion to settle before releasing the barrier they gape at the giant holes littering the floor proud there son could pull off something that the Sandaime Hokage liked to use. She counters shooting five chains at her son in an attempt to capture him.

Naruto unsheathes his sword once more and point it at the chains and says **"cry Benihime" **sending crimson blades of energy at the chains that compete against one another until they both explode with Naruto dodging Minatos kunai at the last second going through hand seals he made a earth wall to counter Kushinas enormous waterfall heading towards him kicking Minatos hard sending him to the beside Kushina he jumped on top of the wall and going through a list of hand seals shouting **"****Fūton: Atsugai": (Wind Style: Pressure Damage) **in combination with **"****Katon: Zukokku": (fire style: Intelligent Hard Work" **the two attacks joined in a massive explosions sending a gigantic firestorm towards his parents.

Minato jumped in front of Kushina holding his three pronged kunai pointing it at the firestorm and shouted **"Jikūkan Kekkai": (Time-Space Barrier) **the results were the firestorm being absorbed into the time-space seal disappearing only to re-appear behind naruto engulfing him in the inferno.

Naruto jumped out of the fire, the damage clear to his parents and himself as he was missing his right arm and with half of his vest burnt of alongside the side of his head but you could see the floating paper re-creating his body at a fast rate like it didn't even happen in the first place.

"Man I'm glad the Shodaime and Nidaime we're not at full strength when Orochimaru attacked Konoha otherwise we would be goners…." said Minato to his wife who simply nodded that would have been a disaster it's a good thing Orochimaru couldn't fully control those two otherwise they wouldn't even be here.

Naruto looked across the field to Madara seeing the Kages struggling with his Susanoo and clones but none the less holding strong and showing remarkable teamwork for people that would have been enemies had this war never happened.

Naruto was about to proceed with his attacks on his parents when suddenly his and Madaras body started to shine white like a beacon going off white lights started appearing everywhere around the nations, he looked once more to Madara faintly hearing him say the jutsu has been released.

"Well it seems that this Edo Tensei has been released by the user…damn didn't even get to finish my fight with you two" stated Naruto feeling depressed once more crying anime tears.

"S-so it seems son…."said Minato sad to see his son once more die but also sweat dropping at his sons weird behaviour.

"It's not fair…we couldn't even give you the fight you wanted sochi-kun I'm so sorry." cried Kushina in sadness while releasing the barrier.

Naruto still looks over at Madara while he does a some hand signs that seems to free him so he can stay on the mortal plane being a seal master he memories the seals and copies them.

Naruto goes through the hand seals **Snake → Ram → Boar → Dog → Tiger **effectively stopping the white light from freeing his soul from his body. 'he knew how to release the bonds to give him free rein not to stop him from being released so he copied Madara'

"Well I knew being resurrected alongside Madara would be good for something seems like we'll have plenty of time now" laughed Naruto at defying his second death for now.

His parents seeing what their son just did could only gape in shock at him with wide eyes and mouths open it took awhile for the brain to reboot all the while their son laughed at their faces.

"Well I'll be damned….." said Minato totally stunned.

"HA YOU CAN'T KEEP AN UZUMAKI DOWN!" shouted Kushina with a massive smile of her face.

With the Kages, Sannin and Madara.

The four Kages and two Sannin we're currently getting their asses handed to them on silver platter their teamwork was perfect but it only lasted so long and now their tiring and Madara is simply playing with them there really wasn't much they could do at this point.

Tsunade had a rib of Susanoo impaled through her stomach, Oonoki didn't look too good either stopping that meteor that Madara summoned and then getting hit with the second one took a lot out of him, A was slowing down still extremely fast but not as much as before, Jiraya had sage mode out but you could see the sweat dripping down his brow and Mei and gaara had cuts a scratches across their entire body while panting slightly.

"You put up a marvellous defence but even so you cannot dance with me." stated Madara pissing them off greatly with the Uchiha specialty of pissing people off.

Tsunade using her strength rips the rib out of herself and uses it to hit Madaras own Susanoo following up with a super strength punched sending him sailing thru the air landing on top of the rocks.

"let me show you just how beneath me you are" Madara stated going through hand seals shouting **"Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin": (wood style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees) **the Kages and Sannin could only gape at Madaras show of Mokuton as they thought only the Shodaime possessed such a thing, they didn't have time to comment on it as they slowly lost consciousness with only Oonoki remaining just barely awake he remembered his fight with Madara years ago not wishing to lose again he woke himself up firing his prized jutsu at him in hopes to stop the pollen.

"**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu": ( Detachment of the Primitive World Technique) **shouted Oonoki it hit true as it collides with Madara, clearing the pollen effectively waking up his comrades.

"How the hell does he have Mokuton!" shouted Tsunade enraged that he has something her grandfather had.

"I believe that would be how" said Gaara flatly pointing at Madara with his torso armour destroyed showing the face of the Shodaime on Madaras left chest side, the others look to where he is pointing and are disgusted with what they see.

"Is that Hashiramas face" said Oonoki disgusted he's done some unpleasant things in his time but that takes the cake.

Back with Naruto and his parents.

"Looks like their in trouble…" stated naruto pointing at Madara.

His parents follow his finger to the battlefield and jaw drop at the scene of destruction they seemed to have missed while fighting with their son.

"seeing as how I've gotten my free will back and will not be going anywhere for quite some time as well as not agreeing with akatsuki I believe it's time to put aside this fight for now don't you agree.." asked Naruto as his parents nodded.

"Yes that would seem to be the best plan we can always carry on after the war…well if we live anyways." said Minato still gaping at the carnage across the field.

"This doesn't mean I will forget what happened to me but it means I'm ready to put aside our differences to stop this mad-man after all a genjutsu world sounds no fun at all…" said Naruto fist pumping the air.

'Yup all Uzumaki are like that it's got to be genetic….' thought minato once again sweat dropping while Kushina laughed.

"I'll flash us over there I have markers on all of them." said Minato with naruto nodding jumping next to them, Minato grabbed his wife and sons shoulders and they were gone.

The Kages were all down Tsunade was the worst though she was cut in half Madara disappeared going to the Jinchuuriki location and they couldn't do anything to stop him she had her summons doing their best to heal herself and her comrades but it was slow progress, she looked to here right to see the source of noise she just heard well she was surprised to say the least.

Minato a little banged up alongside Kushina with some scratches but what was the most surprising was that their dead son Naruto who she thought would have been release alongside everyone else except Madara and they weren't fighting so that means he's also got control like Madara has.

"Wow Baa-Chan you got messed up huh.." said naruto as his hands glowed green surprising them since they didn't think he would ever have the control for medical jutsu. But then twitching crazily at the name if she could she would deck him with a fist to the face but she can't move.

"Don't worry you'll live but it'll take quite some time for me to heal you then we can move onto the others" said Naruto as they nodded it was the best idea heal the medic so then they have two that can heal speeding up the process.

With Madara.

Madara was currently flying through the air making way to the battlefield where Tobi was fighting the remaining jinchuuriki.

"Soon very soon my plans will be completed." laughter could be heard above the battlefield as he went past.


End file.
